In an era of Information Technology (IT), it becomes probable to perform various activities on a computing system remotely without being at the actual location. A very common example for remote access is the online support providers who provide the means to remotely access and control customers' computer systems. This eliminates the need for support staff to physically travel onsite to address a problem, thereby minimizing delay in response time. Conventionally, the remote access may be achieved by installing a dedicated software on both the computer system, to be accessed remotely, as well as the system which facilitates to access the computer system remotely.
However, not every user has the administrator privileges to install the software and thus may not facilitate the support staff to access the computer system remotely. In addition to the above, network restrictions may also disallow the support staff to access the computer system remotely. Thus, in view of the above, it becomes challenging for the support staff to access the computer system remotely and hence may not be able to appropriately provide the support, from the remote location, as required.